Playing with my kitten
by Dragonic Queen of Roses
Summary: Kai wants to Play with his kitten.Warnings inside please read them! COMPLETE!
1. Warnings

** Warnings  
**  
This fic contains **Yaoi** (aka: boy/boy love) and **soft lemon** that is, **soft explicit sex**. This is not, I repeat it is **NOT** advisable for people younger than **14 (although I am 12).** This is a warning for people that **don't go along with Yaoi** and that include phobic people, flamers and jerks that believe it is wrong to be Gay. Feel free to ask me anything that goes in your mind.I don't own Beyblade and this goes for all of the fic.  
  
**Kai:** And she means it!  
  
**Moony:**{was Moon Bind} I will be using Moony instead of Moon Bind.  
  
**Ray:** Hello!

**Kai:** Where were you?

**Ray:** Shopping... (is interrupted)

**Kai:** I though you hated shopping!

**Ray:** I went grocery shopping...  
  
**Moony:** Lets see what happens when I feel horny!


	2. Teaching the kitten

**Moony:** Sorry for not posting the chapter. I had to go on a weekend and you know how it is. Hey Arrel I am turning 13, 07-01-04!Enjoy!

* * *

Kai was at Ray's house. Tyson, Max and Kenny were out on a trip to the mall. Kai and ray stayed because they didn't like malls. Ray came out of the bathroom and sat next to Kai. There was nothing interesting on T.V and Ray snuggled on Kai's chest. Kai was surprised by this but didn't mind at all. Ray fell asleep on Kai's chest and started purring **(is that a verb? I purr; you purr; he purrs...).**  
  
**(Kai's P.O.V)**  
  
Ray felt asleep in my chest and... is he purring? I bent my head and listened... yes he was purring... and he looks so cute. I have these feelings for him a long time now. I let my hand slide down his shirt and started to unbutton it. This is dangerous. I fear that he might wake up and get mad at me, but still, I keep taking of his shirt...done! He has such a soft skin... As I slide my hand in his chest causing him to moan which caused me to moan, I have an idea!  
  
**(Ray's P.O.V)**

****  
I woke up in the sofa. I had this strange dream that Kai was sliding his hand through my chest, unbuttoning my shirt... Where is my shirt? I looked around and saw it in Kai's room. That's weird! I entered and got my shirt. When I was leaving the door closed and Kai was leaning against it "Leaving so soon kitty-cat?" he had a smile on his lips "What do you want Kai?" he gave me a smirk and said playfully "You know what I want kitty-cat" He kept coming close so I kept going back until I was against the wall but he kept coming. Now we are 7 inches apart "what do you want, Kai?" I made that question although I already knew the answer "Want you my pussy-cat" he placed his hands on the wall, on each side of my head.  
  
**(Kai's P.O.V)**  
  
My cat is scared, I can see that but I know he loves me too. There are signs: he is always staring at me, he has a sketch of us kissing and he gets exited and flushed when I look at him or pat his shoulder. He is happy when I smile or smirk. But the ultimate proof was today when he moaned to my touch. Oh my, he is a beautiful sight!  
  
**(Ray's P.O.V)  
**  
Kai brushed his lips on mine. I tried to kiss him properly but he backed away "Kai..." he placed a finger on my lips "Bad kitten. Do as I say and behave nicely" I was dumbstruck. Kai kissed me and my instinct was to place my arms around his neck but he made a sight as if saying no. But why? He must be playing with me. That must be it. I smiled. (Kai's P.O.V)  
  
He smiled. He knows I am playing with him. Now I just have to teach him what he can do and what he can't. I will let him play with me next time. Now I kissed him and he just moved his head. I placed his arms around my waist. I broke the kiss to get some air and started to trail paths on his chest with my fingers. He moaned and tried to kiss me. I placed a finger on his mouth and to punish I stopped making trails on his chest "I kiss and you kiss back...but starting kisses for you my kitten" I kissed him and he quickly took the dominant position of the kiss... he was a kitten trying to be a tiger "Easy tiger! Today you are my kitten after that..." he got the point.(**An: Actually I didn't know what to write in there... sweatdrop)**


	3. Taking my kitten's inocence

**Moony:** Hey! New chappie! I will thank to the reviewers here:  
  
**black demon wolf:** You betcha! That is one of the reasons I posted it! I am so sick of those jerks. Except for the phobic people because it isn't their fault they are phobic but it is their fault they read it.... got the idea?  
  
**KaiHiwatari-7:** Try and read it again.  
  
**And especial thanks to: Umbby (umbby2004yahoo.com)**

"Ooh, you're pretty good. oO I mean, you're so young.. Well, yeah, I'm only 14 myself, but you're still more than year younger than me and already writing yaoi. When I was same age as you, I didn't like yaoi, so this is kinda cool. I wonder what kind of superyaoihuman you'll be when you're 14..  
  
Oh well, good starting. I hope you'll continue soon! "  
  
Thank you your review actually made me cry.... of laughter! Oh keep in mind that I started reading Yaoi in the beginning of the year. And why does everyone say I am too young for yaoi? For your information I don't like PG- 13 very much I prefer NC-17. Got the picture? Oh and "word" of the day: superyaoihuman! Lol that one made fall! Ok enough babbling lets go on with the fic. Kai?  
  
**Disclaimer by Kai:** She doesn't own Beyblade because if she did I would be paired with Ray, Lee would be my servant and Tyson would stop eating. That didn't happen so she doesn't own Beyblade.

* * *

**(Ray's P.O.V)**  
  
I smirked. Kai is a Shark! He is trying to tame me and so I wonder: why? He is eyeing me "I love you my kitten, my Ray" He finally said it! Oh joy! "Autch! Kai!" the bastard bit me! "Say it Ray!" to say what? "What do you wanted me to say you shark?!"  
  
**(Kai's P.O.V)(this was written at 03:30 am so it might have um... ridiculous ideas)**  
  
My kitten called me shark, how cute. But I want him to say it, so I bit him again "Autch! Kai stop it!" he isn't getting it "Say the words, Ray. I know you want more so just say the words" he was getting annoyed "What Kai?" I bit him again, this time harder "KAI!" ok now I was hurting him too much "I am sorry kitten." And I started to lick and kiss his neck, where I bit him.  
  
**(Ray's P.O.V)  
**  
Kai stopped biting me and started licking and kissing his bites. Oh I loved that! oh he he "I love you, Kai" he smiled and took his shirt off, revealing his muscled chest. He kissed me reaching for my pants. I tried to do the same but Kai stopped me "Naughty kitten!" with that he bit me. He didn't hurt me much. It was only a little punishment and I knew that I wasn't allowed to get into his pants so I made an 'I'm sorry' face "Miaaau."  
  
**(Kai's P.O.V)(4:00 am my mind is all pissed off and I was thinking in a dark fic I read somewhere... please forgive me and you will see why in the next Kai's P.O.V)  
**  
He gave me a 'miau' that cold calm down the most possessive of masters. That needed a reward "Good kitten" I licked and sucked at his jawbone, neck and chest. In the middle of it I caught his hands and placed them in my pants. He made a little pressure down and I kissed him reassuring him that he was free to do it. He got the message and took my pants down revealing my boxers.  
  
**(Ray's P.O.V)**  
  
I never thought that I would be so submissive. Kai started licking my chest and abdomen taking special care at my nipples and navel... that's it "Kai, take me. Take me now!" He smiled.  
  
**(Kai's P.O.V)**  
  
I thought he would never ask. I took my boxers and his and I loved the sight in front of me. But my kitten couldn't be a tiger if he was, oh so innocent. I kissed him, licked his neck, chest and abdomen "M...master what do you want me to do for you to take me" MASTER?! Oh man he is out of his mind! Or am I being too possessive? "Just call me shark or Kai, my kitten... and I want you to beg." He moaned even more loudly.  
  
**(Ray's P.O.V)(4:10 am ready to depart for dream land! Hey a shortie!)**  
  
Did I just call him 'master'? Yes I did and I am his to command... that was me talking?! Oh my am I moaning loud or what? "Please Kai please! Please don't do this to me! Kai!"  
  
**(Kai's P.O.V)**  
  
We are both over the edge and I can't keep the game on so, still kissing, we headed to my bed were I turned him on his belly and penetrated him causing him to scream from pain, tears in his eyes. "Relax kitten or it will be more painful." He nodded. I allowed him to grow used to the feeling before starting to make rhythmic strokes. We were drenched in sweat and started to come and as fast as it started, it was over. We felt asleep on my bed, in each other's arms.  
  
--  
  
**Moony:** Sorry I didn't make anything too graphic but I was ready to drop dead. Anyways R&R. When I have more patience I will make other fics. All of them Beyblade.  
  
**Kai:** When will you give us a rest?  
  
**Moony:** When I feel like giving you a rest.  
  
**Ray:** That is not fair!  
  
**Moony:** Life isn't fair, Ray. This is Moony signing off.


End file.
